The New Neighbor
by redknittedtop
Summary: Novalee Dubois lives with her cat Charles and works as a choreographer. A ordinary life, until one day, when everything changes. The famous actor Mr. Damon Salvatore comes knocking on her door. What will the otherwise sweet and innocent Novalee do when she comes to encounter the sexy and confident Mr. Salvatore.
1. Chapter 1: The New Neighbor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Damon Salvatore or any of The Vampire Diaries characters. I'm just borrowing.**

_This is my first story that I'm posting. Please review.  
_

_**The Story: **Novalee Dubois lives with her cat Charles and works as a __choreographer. A__ ordinary life, until one day, when everything changes. The famous actor **Mr. Damon Salvatore **comes knocking on her door. What will the otherwise sweet and innocent Novalee do when she comes to encounter the sexy and confident Mr. Salvatore.__  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Encounter.**

At first I couldn't believe my eyes when I opened the door. There he was. He had a normal built body that fitted well with the worn jeans and dark shirt that he was wearing. His hair was dark brown, almost black, and curled by his ears.

"Hey .." he said.

"Hey .." I answered slowly as I met his gaze.

"My name is Damon Salvatore .."

"I know who you are ..."

I noticed how he looked at me with an amused smile.

"Sorry, go on," I blushed and looked down. _Typical me_, I thought, and looked up again.

"I just moved in next door..." he continued.

I looked into his eyes, which had a dreamlike, intense blue tone to them and they sparkled with humor.

My gaze wandered down his nose, which was just enough bent so that he couldn't be blamed for being perfect. From his nose, to his strong and sensual lips that shaped themselves around the soft words that came out of his mouth.

"... So I was wondering if you had some rice to lend me until I get time to go grocery shopping?" he said, pulling his hand a bit nervously through his dark hair.

"Uh .. yes, just a sec" I murmured, and disappeared into the apartment and into the kitchen.

I started searching for the rice and once I found it I was halfway to the door when I realized that I had to find something to put the rice in.

Quickly before he would notice me, I turned and disappeared once again into the kitchen.

_What were you thinking Novalee? Were you going to give him the rice in his hand_?, I murmured to myself in my thoughts while I was looking for something to put the rice in. Eventually I found a small jar, where I poured the rice and went out to him.

He was leaning against the door frame and looked out, into the hallway.

I cleared my throat and held the jar out towards him.

"Here."

"Oh, thanks!" he said and took the jar. "I owe you one .."

"One?" I said stupidly.

"A favor, for the rice .."

"Oh, that's right. No it's okay."

I felt my cheeks burn red and tucked my hair behind my ears nervously.

"See you around." he said and winked before he left smiling.

I closed the door behind me and slowly sank to the floor with my back against the door.

"Novalee get it together!" I said aloud to myself.

Charles came running and started stroking along my legs.

"What?" I said, looking down at the creamy white cat.

He meowed and wiggled on his fluffy tail.

"I know Charles .. but he was so beautiful and perfect and ..."

Charles meowed again, this time a little angry.

"But you're still my Prince Charles" I said as I picked him up and gave him a kiss on his pink nose.


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner

**Disclaimer: I don't own Damon Salvatore or any of The Vampire Diaries characters. I'm just borrowing.**

_This is my first story that I'm posting. Please review._

* * *

The days went on. I worked, a lot and I almost forgot my awkward encounter with Mr. Salvatore. One day when I came home from work, I was all sweaty and not so attractive, searching my bag for my keys. When I finally looked up, there he was. Just as perfect as I remembered him, leaning against the wall next to my door.

I cleared my throat which made him realize my presence.

"Mr. Salvatore? What brings you to my door?" I said with an amused smile.

"Mrs. Dubois? Nice to see you too. Tell me, is it Mrs. or Ms. Dubois."

"It's Ms. Dubois actually." I said as I fumbled with getting my key in the lock.

"Oh, really" he said and smirked at me.

"You didn't answer my question Mr. Salvatore..." he cut me off.

"Oh, please call me Damon." he said with another smirk.

"Well, Damon, what brings you to wait outside my door?" I said as I slid the key into the lock.

"Well, if I remember correctly I owe you a favor for the rice, which by the way was delicious!"

I couldn't hold back the laughter that came bubbling up.

He narrowed his eyes at me and continued.

"So I thought I would take you to dinner as a thank you."

I looked at him in disbelief . _Did this man see how I looked right now. Straight home from work, sweaty and so not appropriately dressed for dinner., _I thought to myself.

He must have read my mind, because before I even had time to finish my train of thought he said "But I can see that you're not quite ready yet, though I must say that I oddly enough find you very attractive this way." He winked at me as he said that last part.

"However..." he continued. "..you don't seem very keen on going to dinner like this, so I will simply wait for you."

I unlocked my door and was about to nicely but determent turn him down when he put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him.

"Please don't turn me down." he said with such sincerity in his voice that I couldn't bring myself to do it. Instead I smiled softly at him.

"I will be ready in 40 minutes." I said and closed the door.

I dropped my bags on the floor in the living room and went into the bathroom and took a shower. When I got out of the shower I wrapped a towel around me and went to pick out my lingerie and outfit. I caught myself looking at the most sexy lingerie I had. _Get real Novalee, it's just dinner. It's not like your going to sleep with the man!, _I thought to myself. It ended up with that I picked a set of lace and silk lingerie in a lavender tone. For my outfit I picked a pair of dark washed skinny jeans and a white loose fitting top. After I put my clothes on I blow dried my hair and put a natural face of makeup on. For shoes I chose a pair of black pep toe heels and my sophisticated leatherjacket to go with that. I had just put on my small diamond stud earrings when I heard a knock on my door.

I went to open the door and there he was.

"Ms. Dubois.." I cut him off.

"It's Novalee"

"Well, Novalee, you look stunning." he said with a smirk.

"Thank you, Damon." I said and grabbed my purse and keys before locking the door behind me.


End file.
